Love is blind, so you couldn't see me
by shalland
Summary: "O amor é cego, então você não podia me ver". Mais um daqueles clichês da garota tímida que gosta do melhor amigo bonitão que tem uma namorada perfeita. Fanfic baseada na música "You Belong With Me" da Taylor Swift. E eu sou péssima em sinopses.


**Título: **Love is blind, so you couldn't see me

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **Livre

**N.A.: **OLÁ, GULS! Primeiro de tudo, para as garotas que estão aqui porque receberam um email alertando de uma nova história porque, lindamente, me marcaram como autora favorita, eu peço desculpas. Se me tinham com autora favorita, era provavelmente por causa de Doce Inocência, e eu não tenho mais nada a dizer além de pedir desculpas, realmente não deu para continuar. Para as garotas que estão aqui simplesmente porque encontraram a história um grande oi. Falando assim até parece que vai ter um monte de leitoras, não é mesmo? O que eu, honestamente, estou duvidando. Enfim, apenas para esclarecer algumas coisas, esta é, basicamente, uma Song-Fic e é baseada em três coisas: na música _You Belong With Me_, da Taylor Swift; no livro _Dez Razões para Amar, _da Liesa Abrams e na fanfic _The Note_, da Lady Gwynedd (que pode ser encontrada neste mesmo site). Bom, basicamente eu comecei a escrever essa One-Shot há mais de três anos, e acabei encontrando o arquivo por acidente e resolvi terminar. E essa é só mais uma daquelas histórias bobas de melhores amigos que se gostam. Mas, aproveitem e, quem sabe, eu não ganho algumas reviews?

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

– Ah! Ganhei! – eu exclamei surpresa após a pontuação final aparecer na tela acima da nossa pista de boliche.

Eu estava com meu melhor amigo no nosso lugar preferido, o Stars-Blue. O Stars-Blue era o melhor lugar do mundo porque juntava boliche, fliperama e uma lanchonete com a melhor porção de batatas fritas com queijo de toda a História.

– Foi só um golpe de sorte! – disse Edward, meu melhor amigo.

Eu abri um imenso sorriso chacoalhando a cabeça. Como ele se atrevia a dizer que era um golpe de sorte se eu tinha ganhado todas as últimas sete vezes que viemos aos Stars-Blue? Caminhei lentamente até ele, parando bem perto e levantando minha cabeça para olhá-lo – ele tinha 1,88m, enquanto eu era humilhada com meus 1,68m. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar quase ansioso quando eu segurei o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

– Ei, Ed? – chamei.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou me olhando, curioso, ansioso. Fiz um olhar inocente antes de soltar as próximas palavras:

– Eu... Ganhei, ganhei, aham, ganhei, você perdeu, perdeu. – cantarolei fazendo uma dancinha ridícula.

Ele colocou uma mão sobre a minha, que ainda estava em seu rosto e suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu novamente, tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

– Você não vale nada! Trago você aqui para um jogo limpo e você fica aí, trapaceando. – disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Ah! Olha só! Não dá para trapacear em boliche, Edward!

– Tenho certeza que você encontrou uma maneira, querida Bella.

Olhei para ele crispando os olhos, fingindo raiva. Tirei as mãos de seu rosto e segurei sua orelha esquerda, puxando minimamente.

– Admita que eu ganhei por que sou a melhor, ou eu vou arrancar a sua orelha e você vai ser só um garoto com um buraco no lugar de orelha.

Edward gargalhou, antes de me levantar pelo quadril e me jogar em seu ombro, me carregando para a lanchonete.

– Me põe no chão! – disse me debatendo, rindo.

– Vamos comer batatas fritas e esquecer a sua trapaça e sua ameaça, Isabella.

Todos ficaram olhando para nós, alguns achando divertido, outros achando ridículo. Eu gostava de olhar para as pessoas e ver suas reações a determinadas situações, mas esta era uma situação que acontecia uma vez por semana no Stars-Blue, todos já estavam acostumados. Continuei me debatendo e rindo, dizendo a Edward para me por no chão, até que o telefone dele tocou.

– Alô? Oi, amor. – ele atendeu sem sequer me soltar.

Eu parei de me debater e de gritar imediatamente. Meu coração se apertou, porque eu sabia quem era no telefone. Era Rosalie, a namorada de Edward. Ela era uma cobra da pior classe. Líder de torcida, loira, de um corpo escultural e falsa. Ela não me suportava, e a recíproca é verdade. O problema é que ela sempre arrumava um jeito de atrapalhar meus dias com Edward.

– Mas eu estou com a Bella, no Stars–Blue... Na verdade não... Não seja assim, não diga isso! Certo, está bem, então. Rose... Chego aí em dez minutos. – ele desligou.

Ele me colocou delicadamente no chão, arrumando algumas mechas bagunçadas de meu cabelo, com um olhar um tanto triste.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

– Rosalie está lá em casa. Preciso ir para lá agora. Desculpe por... Pelas batatas. Fico devendo.

– Ah, tudo bem... Pode ir, eu entendo.

– Não, vem, vou te levar em casa.

– Mas eu queria comer batatas. Depois eu pego o ônibus.

– Não posso deixar você aqui sozinha, Bella. Vamos pedir para a viagem.

Então ele agarrou a minha mão e me puxou até o balcão da lanchonete, dizendo ao Gus para embalar duas porções de batatas fritas com queijo – e era melhor caprichar no queijo. Gus riu e fez exatamente isso. Enquanto esperávamos pelas batatas no balcão da lanchonete, Edward continuou segurando minha mão. Meu coração batia num ritmo tranquilo e gostoso. Sempre batia assim quando Edward estava por perto. Ah, se ainda não deu para perceber, eu sou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. O que é clichê, patético e muito ridículo, mas eu não consigo evitar. Nós somos amigos há doze anos, Edward me conhece completamente, sabe todos os meus gostos, meus desejos e sonhos, minhas manias e frescuras... Conhecia-me dobrada e desdobrada. E eu o conhecia do mesmo jeito. E eu amava tudo nele, exceto a sua namoradinha cobra.

– Não vão comer aqui hoje? – perguntou Gus entregando nossos pedidos.

– Não, Rosalie está esperando por Edward em casa... – eu disse com indiferença na voz.

Edward não disse nada. Gus olhou para mim. Ele sabia que eu gostava de Edward. Aliás parecia que todo o mundo sabia, menos o próprio Edward. E eu jamais contaria a ele. Por quê? Bom, primeiro porque ele tem uma namorada. Segundo, porque ele merecia alguém mais bonita do que eu. Eu era comum. Existem tantas garotas de cabelos e olhos castanhos por aí, quanto existem estrelas no céu.

– Então estamos indo, Gus. – disse Edward me puxando até seu carro.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, como sempre fazia, mas a expressão de seu rosto estava sombria. Eu entrei no carro e ele entrou logo depois. Segundos depois, já estávamos na estrada. Edward dirigia muito rápido e, instantes depois, ele já tinha estacionado na frente da minha casa. Ele não olhou para mim, ficou só olhando para frente, pensativo. A mesma expressão sombria em seu rosto.

– Por que você disse aquilo para o Gus, Bella? Você me fez parecer um idiota, como se eu ficasse te trocando pela Rosalie o tempo todo.

– O quê? Não, Edward, eu só expliquei para o Gus porque nós não estamos comendo batatas lá dentro. Relaxa, é só o Gus.

– Não é só o Gus! Achei que você tivesse entendido que Rosalie é minha namorada, o que não significa que você não seja mais a minha melhor amiga! – ele quase gritou.

Olhei para ele, chocada com a situação.

– Eu sei, Edward.

– Que bom, porque você não age como se soubesse! Você age como uma garotinha enciumada.

– Só pra você saber, Edward, não é porque a cobra da Rosalie torra toda a sua paciência que você tem o direito de descontar em mim. – eu disse antes de sair do carro.

Bati a porta assim que entrei em casa, apenas para Edward saber que aquilo tinha sido uma briga, embora eu não estivesse realmente brava com ele. Ele disse coisas que não queria, e eu sabia de quem era a culpa. Não é como se eu fosse uma daquelas garotas que simplesmente colocam a culpa de tudo em outra garota. O problema é que realmente era culpa de Rosalie. Ela sempre sobrecarregava Edward com besteiras, e ele sempre tinha a impressão de que me trocava por ela. E ele sabia que quando chegasse em casa teria que lidar mais uma vez com aquela cobra, e aquilo o deixava estressado. Eu nunca perguntei a ele, mas eu não tinha ideia de como ele conseguia namorar a Rosalie. Quer dizer, por que namorá-la? Ela era uma cobra, falsa, irritante, fútil, egoísta, egocêntrica, só se preocupava consigo mesma, e eu toda a escola sabia que ela o traía com Emmett Cullen, o idiota do time de futebol, todas as sextas feiras depois do treino. Mas eu jamais poderia contar minhas suspeitas a ele. Bom, Edward era capitão do time da escola, e Emmett era seu, bem, amigo. Eu gostava de Emmett, quando ele não estava agindo como um idiota apenas porque fazia parte do time da escola e achava que tinha o direito de tirar sarro dos garotos mais quietos da escola.

– Bella? – chamou minha mãe da cozinha.

– Oi, mãe.

– Você bateu a porta, querida?

– Escapou da minha mão, e o vento tomou conta dela. Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem, querida. Quer me ajudar a fazer o jantar?

– Claro. O que tem pra hoje?

– Macarrão com molho de salsicha com pedaços de queijo. O preferido de seu pai.

– O preferido do papai? Qual é a data especial?

– Nenhuma, eu só quero fazer isso.

Sorri para mamãe. Assim que terminamos de cozinhar o jantar, papai chegou, entrando na cozinha com suas botas pesadas de policial.

– Boa noite, moças. – ele cumprimentou.

– Boa noite, papai. – eu disse com um sorriso.

– Tudo bem, princesa? – ele perguntou beijando minha testa.

– Tudo ótimo. Nós já fizemos o jantar.

– É mesmo? E o que tem pra hoje? – ele perguntou para mamãe.

– Macarrão com salsicha e queijo. – respondi por ela.

Papai abriu um enorme sorriso para mamãe, que retribuiu. Ele tocou seus lábios aos dela e a abraçou pela cintura, então eles começaram algo que você poderia chamar de dança.

– Bom, eu vou subindo, pra tomar banho...

Suspeitei que eles não tinham ouvido uma palavra do que eu disse. Estavam mergulhados demais na própria atmosfera romântica. O casamento dos meus pais era quase perfeito, e eu nunca tinha os visto brigar. Sempre agiam como se anda estivessem apaixonados. E eles ainda estavam apaixonados. Olha-los dançando, conversando, testemunhar o olhar cúmplice que um dirige ao outro e não acreditar no amor era uma coisa impossível.

Eu sempre quis um casamento como o do meus pais. Não que eu fosse ficar em casa, apenas cuidando de filhos, como a minha mãe, mas o amor, a cumplicidade, a história, a familiaridade... Aquilo era amor. E era só olhar para eles dois para saber disso.

Subi as escadas até meu quarto pensando no quanto meus pais eram sortudos. Acendi a luz, indo até meu closet, pegando uma roupa qualquer para jantar. No caminho para o banheiro ouvi um barulho na porta da sacada. Eu não precisava ser uma vidente para saber quem era. Edward tinha o costume de "saltar" da sacada dele para a minha desde... Bem, desde sempre. Ah, eu já mencionei que Edward e eu éramos vizinhos? E que o quarto dele ficava de frente para o meu? E que a sacada dele também ficava de frente para a minha? Se bem que o que ele tinha não era exatamente uma sacada, era mais uma janela enorme com um espaço para colocar flores. Não cabia ninguém naquele espaço, mas quando éramos crianças, Edward bateu o pé teimando que ele tinha uma sacada, assim como eu. Então chamamos aquilo de sacada. E a sacada dele não ficava exatamente de frente para a minha. A minha sacada dava de frente, para a rua, mas Edward sempre dava um jeito de pular até a minha sacada, dando a desculpa de que ficava exatamente de frente para a "sacada" dele. Na verdade eram as janelas que ficavam de frente uma para a outra. Abri a porta.

– Vai falando. – eu disse.

– Desculpe.

– O que mais?

– Desculpe por ter te trocado por Rosalie, por ter brigado com você, por ter ficado com suas batatas, e depois ter comido elas.

– Você vai ter que me comprar outras batatas.

– Eu sei... Estamos bem?

– É claro que estamos bem, Ed. Você sabe que precisa muito mais para me deixar realmente brava.

Ele me abraçou de surpresa, esmagando as roupas que eu ainda segurava. Abracei-o de volta e, por um instante, experimentei a sensação de seu abraço, imaginando que éramos mais do que apenas amigos.

– Certo. Agora você precisa ir, porque se o meu pai sonhar que você está no meu quarto...

– Ah, chefe Swan. – Edward suspirou. – Posso ficar para jantar?

– Hoje não. Eles estão em um momento bastante romance.

– Ah, então você pode ir jantar lá em casa. Meu pai está de plantão de novo. E a minha mãe...

– Adora ter a minha companhia, eu sei. Mas acho que Rosalie já esteve lá hoje, deixe Esme descansar.

– Mas ela já foi embora...

– É, e Esme merece descansar. Teve que aguentar Rosalie a tarde toda.

– Bella...

– Edward, vai embora, tá? Não quero brigar e preciso tomar banho e jantar com meus pais.

– Certo. Ligo pra você depois então. – ele disse a contragosto.

Quando ele saiu eu fechei a porta e corri até a janela. Ele correu até a janela dele também e mastigou a última batata com queijo do saco e estirou a língua para mim. Eu ri alto e acenei para ele, fechando a cortina e indo até o banheiro.

– Boa noite, mãe. Boa noite, pai. – beijei a bochecha de cada um.

– Boa noite, querida. – disse minha mãe.

– Boa noite, minha princesa. – disse meu pai.

Recolhi os pratos da mesa e coloquei na pia, deixando para lavá-los no dia seguinte. Meus pais foram para a sala assistir algum filme brega que eu adorava, mas não tinha sido convidada. Subi até meu quarto e sentei na cama com meu violão, apenas dedilhando as cordas.

Olhei meu relógio: 21h32. Edward sempre ligava às 21h15, mas hoje ele estava ocupado. Eu conseguia ver da minha janela que ele estava ao telefone, mas estava discutindo, e eu tinha certeza que estava falando com Rosalie. Dedilhei mais as cordas do meu violão, formando uma melodia. E antes que eu percebesse, eu já estava cantando um refrão improvisado:

– _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me._ – cantei para a janela, vendo Edward.

Peguei meu caderno de músicas, resolvendo, pela primeira vez, assumir o que eu sentia por Edward.

**"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, 'cos she doesn't get your humor like I do."**

Edward passava de um lado para o outro de seu quarto, com o telefone em seu ouvido, com uma expressão cansada e aborrecida.

**"I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do."**

Edward continuava passeando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Levantei e fui até minha escrivaninha, sentando na cadeira, com o caderno de músicas logo a minha frente, mas eu não dei mais importância a ele. A letra e a melodia fluíam com uma facilidade que eu jamais experimentei. Olhei minha figura de relance no espelho e, tristemente, captei minhas roupas, meu cabelo. Rosalie jamais se vestiria daquele jeito. E era por isso que ela tinha Edward, e eu não.

**"But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day that you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!"**

Continuei tocando e cantando a letra, improvisando, mas tudo dando absurdamente certo. E eu experimentei tocar tudo outra vez, de olhos fechados, sentindo cada verso da canção. Quando abri os olhos, em direção à janela, percebi que Edward estava lá, me observando, com um sorriso no rosto. Corei, desviando o olhar. Ele aplaudiu. Levantou um dedo, pedindo para que eu esperasse e agarrou o caderno que usava para me mandar mensagens pela janela. Escreveu, e então o levantou, para que eu pudesse ler.

_"Uau. Nunca vi você cantar assim. Tão concentrada. Qual era a música?"_

Chacoalhei a cabeça, pegando meu caderno e começando a escrever a resposta para ele.

_"Só uma música que acabei de escrever. Tudo bem com você?"_

Ele levantou o polegar, sorrindo, dizendo que estava tudo bem e escreveu no caderno.

_"Uau, eu quero ouvir essa música. To bem sim, por quê?"_

Chacoalhei a cabeça, sorrindo. Tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele soubesse da música, e entendesse o que ela significava... Mas eu sabia que, se ele ouvisse a música, ele saberia instantaneamente. E eu não podia arriscar.

_"Você estava discutindo no telefone. Rosalie?"_

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

_"Cansado de drama."_

Desenhei um rosto triste e mostrei para ele na janela. Ele juntou os ombros e fez uma expressão clara de _"Fazer o quê?"_. Sorri para ele.

**"Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all alone, so why can't you see? ****You belong with me. You belong with me."**

Ele fechou a cortina, apontando para o relógio. Acenei para ele, olhando para meu rádio-relógio encima da minha escrivaninha, marcando 23h54. Levantei num pulo, vestindo meu pijama e pulando encima da cama, me acomodando nos travesseiros e no cobertor, fechando os olhos e tentando dormir, mas meu coração um pouco agitado demais. Quando fechava os olhos, só conseguia ver Edward sorrindo, e a música que eu acabara de compor rodava sem parar em minha cabeça.

– Eu só estou dizendo que você deveria participar. – Defendeu-se Edward.

Nós estávamos no corredor, olhando o quadro de avisos minutos antes de nossa aula de História começar. Tínhamos a aula de História juntos. História e Biologia – as matérias mais românticas de todo o mundo. Em História você aprendia sobre guerras, em Biologia, dissecava sapos. Nada tão romântico quanto guerras e sapos, certo? O aviso sobre o qual estávamos conversando era o anúncio do show de talentos oficial da escola, e o baile de aniversário da escola – que não passava de uma desculpa para mais um baile. O que acontece é que a diretora, a Sra. Dubrev adorava bailes. Ela adorava poder "vigiar" os alunos em longos e decotados vestidos vermelhos. Ela usava qualquer data para dar um baile – e poder usar qualquer um de seus vestidos. Não que alguém fosse reclamar. A população feminina do Forks High também amava bailes.

– É mesmo? Então você deveria participar das aulas de sapateado do professor Alejandro. – eu disse, arrancando um dos telefones e colando no peito dele.

Ele arrancou o papel, amassando-o e revirando os olhos.

– Eu estou dizendo algo de verdade, Bella. Você canta maravilhosamente bem, e tenho certeza de que você agradaria aos ouvidos de todos no show de talentos. – ele disse.

Corei com o comentário exagerado dele sobre como eu cantava. Abaixei a cabeça para que ele não pudesse ver.

– Não, eu não canto bem. Eu toco bem. Tem uma diferença. Além do mais, eu não saberia o que cantar.

– Você escreveu uma música ontem, não escreveu? Você parecia tão focada e sentimental cantando que eu posso jurar que senti o que você estava sentindo através da janela. E eu nem consegui ouvir a música.

_"Posso jurar que senti o que você estava sentindo"._ Ah, por que aquilo não podia ser do jeito certo? Do jeito que eu queria que fosse...

– Eu sou tímida demais. Além do mais o show já é amanhã, Ed. Isso me dá um dia para ensaiar, e eu preciso de ensaio, do contrário... – comecei.

– Ei, você é incrível. – ele me interrompeu, colocando dois dedos em meu queixo, igualando o nível de nossos olhares. – Acredite quando eu digo isso. Você deveria cantar esse ano. Não tem por que ficar tímida deste jeito... Eu estaria lá na plateia, te assistindo brilhar, que é o que você faz de melhor. – ele disse, numa voz macia, com um olhar calmo.

Fechei os olhos. O rosto dele estava tão perto que seu hálito se chocava com o meu. Meu corpo todo teve consciência de sua proximidade, de seus dedos em meu queixo. Formular um pensamento foi difícil, principalmente depois das palavras dele. Quando abri os olhos outra vez ele tinha um olhar diferente. Seus olhos dourados pareciam mais escuros, concentrados nos meus lábios, seus dedos mais firmes em meu queixo, seus lábios entreabertos. Eu podia jurar que ele iria me beijar... Mas então o sinal tocou, nos assustando. Foi como acordar. Edward se afastou de mim num salto, colocando as mãos no bolso, limpando a garganta. Eu arrumei meu cabelo, tentando entender o que aquilo tudo tinha significado. Ele ia me beijar, eu sabia que ia... Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo e paixão secreta, iria me beijar no corredor da escola... Isso significava que ele gostava de mim, não significava? Ou só significava que ele estava perto demais e eu vi coisas? É, provavelmente a segunda opção. Edward e eu éramos amigos há doze anos, não era só porque eu era apaixonada por ele, que ele também tinha que ser apaixonado por mim.

– Vamos nos atrasar. – ele disse.

– É melhor corrermos. – eu disse.

Ele assentiu. Seguimos lado a lado até a sala – que já estava cheia – e nos sentamos em nossos lugares, um ao lado do outro. Ele não olhou para mim, e estava tenso em sua cadeira. Eu quis me matar. Eu provavelmente vi coisas que não existiam, e deixei Edward desconfortável. Idiota! Eu não consegui prestar atenção na aula. Também não acredito que Edward tenha prestado atenção na aula, ele não estava anotando nada.

– Então, para a próxima aula, eu quero os exercícios dos capítulos 7, 8 e 9 resolvidos. – disse o professor.

Exercícios de três capítulos? O professor realmente não tinha vida fora da escola, então ele achava que nós não tínhamos também. O sinal soou, indicando não só o final da aula de História, mas também o fim do dia letivo. Juntei minhas coisas e esperei por Edward. Fomos juntos até meu armário.

– Três capítulos? E História? – reclamei.

Edward riu.

– Você sabe que vai fazer direitinho. – declarou.

– Odeio o professor Goodwin. Ele não tem vida nenhuma.

– Não tem mesmo.

Entreguei o livro de História para Edward segurar e guardei o restante que estava dentro de minha mochila, feliz por não precisar carregar peso até em casa.

– Jantar na minha casa hoje? – chamou Edward, quando passávamos pelo parque.

– Ah, Ed, não sei... A Alice vai lá em casa hoje, dependendo do quanto ela me torturar eu posso aparecer por lá.

– Não é por nada não, mas a Alice vai fazer você ir lá em casa de qualquer jeito. Você sabe como ela é. – ele disse.

Suspirei abrindo um sorriso.

– É verdade. Sendo irmã de quem é! – eu disse.

– Como é que é?

– Você ouviu muito bem. Alice só é do jeito que é porque é sua irmã, e vocês, irmãos Cullen, são extremamente chatos e autoritários! – eu disse, correndo em seguida.

Edward soltou uma enorme gargalhada antes de correr atrás de mim. A corrida não demorou muito. Eu não era rápida, e Edward era... Bem, Edward era capitão do time de futebol. Ele era mais do que rápido. Ele agarrou meu pulso, me impedindo de correr.

– Retire o que disse! – ele disse sorrindo.

– Viu só? Tão autoritário que está me mandando retirar a verdade!

– Retire o que disse ou sofra as consequências!

– Não retiro nunca!

– CONSEQUÊNCIAS! – ele gritou, começando a fazer cosquinhas em minha barriga.

Eu gritava, pedindo a ele para parar, no meio de muita risada. Ele não parou. Joguei-me no chão, tentando me livrar dele, não funcionou.

– Ah, eu retiro, retiro! Os irmãos Cullen são adoráveis e eu os amo!

Edward parou com uma enorme gargalhada. Estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, o que aceitei prontamente.

– Viu só? Retirou o que disse e ainda completou com uma verdade maior ainda. – ele se vangloriou, se jogando no banco branco do parque.

Sentei do lado dele, colocando minha mochila no chão, minha pele ainda formigando por causa das cosquinhas.

– Convencido. Vocês não são adoráveis e eu não amo vocês.

– Continue dizendo isso até que seja verdade. Você vai viver para sempre, porque isso nunca vai ser verdade.

Retirei meu exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito da mochila, e coloquei na frente do meu rosto, não podendo mais ver ele, mas vendo seus jeans desgastados.

– Eu amo mais o Sr. Darcy do que amo você.

– Ah, mas ainda assim me ama.

Sorri. Ele sempre arrumava um jeito de se sair bem, não importava o que eu dissesse. Abri o livro em uma página qualquer, disposta a ler um pouco. Eu adorava ler no parque.

**"Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?"**

Edward se intrometeu na minha leitura, deitando a cabeça nas minhas pernas. Olhei para ele e ri. Ele estava fazendo bico.

– O que foi? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Você dá muita atenção para o Sr. Darcy, e esquece do Sr. Cullen aqui.

– Que eu saiba, Sr. Cullen é o seu pai.

– Não, ele é o Dr. Cullen... Eu nunca vou entender por que você gosta tanto desse livro.

– Edward, eu sou uma garota, este é um romance clássico, faça as contas.

– _"Garotas e seus romances. Nunca se intrometa!"_ – ele citou Alice, sorrindo.

**"You've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down."**

Eu ri, fechando o livro e colocando-o do meu lado. Afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, afagando. Edward fechou os olhos. Eu fiquei olhando para o céu alaranjado. O sol estava quase se pondo. O silêncio me deu tempo para pensar e tomar coragem de falar com Edward.

– Ed? – chamei.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

– Como você está? – perguntei.

– Bem. – ele disse, confuso.

– Não, eu quero dizer de verdade. Eu sei que você não está bem. Você parece... Cansado.

**"You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?"**

Ele levantou e se sentou novamente, olhando para o chão.

– Eu estou cansado. – ele confessou.

– Cansado de quê? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

Ele olhou para mim rolando os olhos.

– Eu não sei por que você ainda está com ela... Você não a suporta e ela te trai com o... – parei, percebendo que tinha falado demais.

– O quê? Ela me trai? Você... Como você...?

– Edward, me desculpa, mas toda a escola sabe.

– Sabe do quê?

– Que ela e Emmett... Bom, você sabe.

– Por que você nunca me falou? – ele perguntou um pouco alto demais.

– Porque eu achei que você soubesse, ou que não acreditaria em mim...

– Eu sempre acredito em você.

– Eu sinto muito.

Ele deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso.

– Acho que vou ter que terminar. Tudo bem. Não é como se eu a amasse. – disse.

– Pode me explicar por que vocês namoram, então? Você sempre parece irritado ou entediado perto dela, e...

– É só o que as pessoas esperam. Elas esperam que o capitão do time de futebol namore a capitã das líderes de torcida. E ela ainda é loira e tudo aquilo. Você sabe, o sonho americano.

_"Loira e tudo aquilo"._ Tudo aqui que eu não era. Loira, alta, atlética, com um corpo escultural...

**"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."**

– Por opinião dos outros? Desde quando você começou a se importar com a opinião alheia?

– Desde que Emmett me convenceu que era o certo a se fazer. A Rosalie e eu... Já deu o que tinha que dar. Engraçado, eu me sinto leve.

Sorri, pegando meu livro, olhando para o céu.

– É porque a personalidade de Rosalie pesa. – eu disse.

– Que personalidade? – ele disse.

Rimos. Era verdade. Rosalie Hale não tinha personalidade alguma. Apenas futilidade.

– Eu não sei como você... Ela não era a garota certa para você. Não estou querendo dizer que ela é terrível, mas com você...

– Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu sei exatamente quem é a garota certa para mim, mas eu troquei minha chance com ela por um estereótipo.

Senti uma pontada no peito. Então já tinha outra garota. Com ou sem Rosalie, Edward nunca seria meu.

**"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by waiting at your back door all this time, how could you not know baby? ****You belong with me. You belong with me."**

– Quem é ela? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim. O olhar dele estava tão intenso quanto estava na escola, horas atrás, quando eu achei que ele iria me beijar. Ele deu um meio sorriso e se levantou, pegando nossas mochilas.

– Vamos, temos que ir. Já vai escurecer, e Alice vai me matar por ter roubado você dela hoje.

Sorri sem graça. Ele não tinha dado a minha resposta. Quando viramos a esquina da nossa rua, o carro chamativo de Rosalie estava estacionado na frente da casa de Edward. Alice acenou para mim na porta da minha casa. Edward entregou-me minha mochila com um olhar assustado.

– Boa sorte. – eu disse a ele.

Ele sorriu, correndo até sua casa.

– Oi, Bells. – cumprimentou Alice.

– Oi, Al.

Abri a porta para entrarmos. Alice entrou antes de mim e, enquanto eu fechava a porta, consegui ouvir Rosalie gritando.

– Eu estou aqui, te esperando há horas e você estava com ela?!

Fechei a porta balançando a cabeça.

– Acho que Edward está encrencado. – eu disse.

– Não é só o Edward. – Alice respondeu.

Ela estava de braços cruzados, batendo o pé no chão. Sorri sem graça para ela.

– Ai, Alice, me desculpa! Nós paramos no parque e ficamos conversando, perdi a hora!

Ela virou o rosto, impossível.

– Al? Fala o que eu tenho que fazer pra compensar.

Ela sorriu, batendo palmas.

– Que bom que você perguntou. Você vai jantar lá em casa hoje. E vai deixar eu te arrumar.

– Contanto que não seja nada curto, apertado ou transparente, eu aceito.

– Ai, credo, Bella. Até parece que eu iria te vestir feito uma Rosalie da vida.

Rolei os olhos, e ela riu. Gritei um oi para minha mãe, e Alice fez o mesmo, me empurrando escada acima até meu quarto. Sentei na cama, e Alice entrou no meu closet escolhendo as roupas que eu nunca tinha usado na vida.

– Uau! – ela disse segurando um vestido azul escuro. – Ele ainda está com a etiqueta de preço, Bella! – repreendeu.

– Eu não faço muito o tipo "vestido". – expliquei.

– Mas ele é lindo! Você vai usar ele. E nem adianta reclamar, ele é simples.

Mantive minha boca fechada, porque Alice estava mesmo sendo razoável. Tomei banho, vesti o vestido e deixei que Alice me maquiasse e arrumasse meu cabelo. Depois de algum tempo, ela disse que eu estava pronta. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho e sorri.

– Você sempre faz mágica. – eu disse.

– Não, eu realço a sua mágica, Bella. Você é linda. E está ainda mais linda esta noite.

Sorri para ela, levantando. Andei até a janela para me certificar de que eu poderia ir até os Cullen. Mas eu não podia. O carro de Rosalie ainda estava estacionado.

– Vamos? – chamou Alice.

– Al, a Rosalie ainda está lá...

– E daí? Você é minha convidada, ela que se dane.

– Mas ela e o Edward...

– Bella, não! Não faz isso comigo! Não me deixa sozinha com aqueles dois de novo. Eles vão discutir outra vez, e meus pais saíram para jantar fora hoje. Vão ficar fora a noite toda!

– Você pode jantar aqui... – ofereci.

Ela olhou para mim, crispando os olhos, suspeitando.

– Tá. Liga para o Edward e avise-o. Eu vou pegar um vestido no seu closet.

– Certo.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da casa dos Cullen. No terceiro toque Rosalie atendeu.

– Alô?

– Oi, posso falar com o Edward?

– Quem deseja?

– Diz que é a Bella.

– Bella? É aquela garota sem sal amiguinha dele, não é? Olha só, querida, o Edward está ocupado comigo agora. E você não pode mudar isso.

– Ah, sei... Só avisa a ele que a Alice vai jantar aqui hoje à noite, certo? – eu disse tentando controlar a minha voz.

– Ah, a irmã chata dele vai ficar fora? Melhor ainda. Só nós dois. Aproveitamos mais.

Desliguei o telefone, olhando para a janela. A cortina dele estava fechada. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, e eu agradeci por Alice estar se arrumando. Eu sabia que Edward não ia terminar com Rosalie naquela noite. Sequei rapidamente uma lágrimas traiçoeira que caiu do meu olho. Coloquei um sorriso nos lábios quando Alice surgiu, linda como sempre, em um vestido maravilhoso que eu nem sabia que tinha.

– Uau. – eu disse a ela.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, sentando-se na cama.

– Queria que Jasper dissesse "uau" pra mim.

– Jasper? Uau! Edward vai matar ele quando descobrir.

– Ele não vai descobrir nada. Jasper nem sabe que eu existo.

– Alice, toda a escola sabe que você existe. Toda a cidade sabe que você existe.

– Será que ele me acha bonita?

Eu sorri. Alice insegura era uma coisa rara de se ver.

– Ele teria que ser louco para não achar.

– Ai, Bells... – ela suspirou. – Eu nem acredito que ele é irmão daquela... Da Rosalie. Ele é tão fofo!

Sorri, segurando a mão dela.

– Vamos comer, antes que você se derreta encima da minha cama.

Ela sorriu.

– Você avisou ao Edward?

– Foi a Rosalie quem atendeu, mas espero que ela dê o recado.

– Se ela não der, problema dele. Não sei quem disse pra ele que ela podia atender o telefone.

Rolei os olhos. Alice desceu até a cozinha primeiro. Eu fui atender o telefone que estava tocando.

– Alô?

– Pensei que vocês fossem jantar aqui hoje. – disse Edward. Claro que era Edward. Ele era o único que ligava para minha linha particular.

– É, mas a Rosalie está aí... Não sabia que ela ia passar a noite aí.

– Ela não vai. Ela só está sendo teimosa. Eu ainda não tive coragem de... De falar com ela.

– Ah, legal. Tenho que descer. Bom... Jantar para vocês dois.

A cortina do quarto dele se abriu, ele apareceu, com o telefone no ouvido.

– Uau, você está linda. – ele disse.

Sorri, corando. Parece que hoje era um dia especial para a palavra uau.

– Obrigada. A sua irmã é capaz de fazer mágica.

– O quê? Bella, você é linda.

– Certo, obrigada. Tenho que descer. Aproveite o seu jantar. E a sua sobremesa loira. – eu disse, segundas intenções em minha voz.

Desliguei e desci as escadas, sem parar para ver a reação no rosto de Edward.

Arrependi-me do que disse no momento em que cheguei à cozinha. Meus pais estavam conversando alegremente, e Alice estava colocando os pratos na mesa. Chacoalhei a cabeça, espantando maus pensamentos e me juntei à cena feliz que se desenvolvia na minha cozinha. Pais felizes, melhor amiga, vestidos e um jantar delicioso. Era tudo o que eu precisava para tirar Edward da minha cabeça. Mas não foi suficiente. Alice chamou minha atenção mais de três vezes durante o jantar, mas meus pensamentos estavam em Edward e Rosalie. Será que eles já tinham terminado? Será que ela já tinha ido embora? Como será que ela reagiria? Será que ela desmentiria? Será que ela arrumaria uma forma de jogar a culpa toda para cima de mim? Será que ela arrumaria uma forma de tirar Edward de mim?

- Se acalma, Bells, credo! - disse Alice quando eu a levei até a porta.

- Al, eu estou calma.

- Por fora. Mas eu quase posso ouvir seu cérebro zunindo.

- Ai, Al...

- Tá tudo bem, querida. Ela já foi embora. Eu vou para casa e tenho certeza de que ele já vai te ligar para te dizer como foi.

- É, você está certa.

Ela sorriu e apertou meu dedo mindinho, seguindo para casa. Eu voltei para a cozinha, colocando os pratos na pia e ligando a torneira. Eu não tinha nada para fazer além de esperar Edward ligar - se ele ligar - então por que não lavar os pratos?

Meus pais já tinham subido, eles estavam cansados, ou só queriam ver TV em paz no quarto. Subi para meu quarto, agarrando meu pijama no caminho para o banheiro. Tomei banho, lavei bem o rosto e o cabelo, tirando toda a maquiagem e todo o laquê, passei hidratante, vesti meu pijama, sequei meu cabelo, prendi em um coque extremamente cuidadoso e calculado, li sete capítulos de Orgulho e Preconceito, apaguei a luz, deitei na cama, assisti o cronômetro do meu celular formar perfeitos quinze minutos e nada de Edward ligar. E o pior de tudo era que a cortina da janela dele ainda estava fechada. Era isso. Suspirei, desistindo e colocando meu celular na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do telefone. Ele estava bravo comigo. Talvez ele não tivesse terminado com Rosalie, afinal. Talvez ela tivesse dito um monte de coisas sobre mim. Talvez só o que eu tinha dito sobre ela tenha sido suficiente. E agora Edward não iria me ligar, nem falar comigo por bilhetes na janela.

Rolei na cama pensando no quanto eu queria que ele tivesse me ligado para dizer como tinham sido as coisas com Rosalie. Mais do que isso. Eu estava pensando no quanto eu queria que ele me ligasse para dizer que me amava, que sempre me amou, que nós deveríamos ficar juntos, porque pertencíamos um ao outro. Eu queria tanto que ele sentisse o mesmo que eu... Ele provavelmente nem sabia como eu me sentia. Como eu queria que ele soubesse!

É, eu queria que ele soubesse. Talvez eu devesse fazer alguma coisa. Talvez eu devesse cantar a música que eu escrevi para ele no show de talentos, onde ele estaria na plateia, me assistindo. E então ele saberia como eu me sinto! Isso! É uma ótima ideia! Talvez fosse por causa da escuridão do meu quarto, e todos os pensamentos envolvendo Edward, mas aquilo pareceu realmente uma ótima ideia. Se ele soubesse como eu me sinto havia uma pequena possibilidade de ele descobrir que sente o mesmo, e então nós poderíamos viver juntos e felizes para sempre. Ou talvez ele percebesse o quanto eu sou patética e nunca mais falasse comigo. No meio do meu devaneio do show de talentos, meu celular vibrou encima da mesa de cabeceira, anunciando uma nova mensagem, e eu o peguei no mesmo instante.

_"De: Edward_

_Terminei com a Rosalie. Descobri uma coisa que me deixou muito bravo. Vim atrás do Emmett."_

Edward. Bravo. Atrás. Do. Emmett.

Meu coração deu um pulo e eu me sentei na cama para ligar para ele. Imediatamente meu celular vibrou com outra mensagem.

_"De: Edward_

_Eu estou bravo com você. Não quero falar com você agora. Não me liga e não se preocupa. Eu vou ficar bem. Agora vai pro inferno."_

Meu coração, antes acelerado, se apertou. Ele estava mesmo bravo, e me mandou para o inferno. E eu merecia aquilo. Ainda assim eu estava preocupada com ele. Eu não podia simplesmente não me preocupar. Principalmente porque ele estava indo falar com Emmett e, apesar de os dois serem amigos, eu sabia que iriam acabar brigando, e eu já tinha visto Edward em brigas. Ele já tinha entrado em várias brigas por minha causa. E ele era realmente bom. E este era exatamente o problema. Emmett também era bom, mas quando Edward estava cego de raiva ele era capaz de coisas que eu não gostava de imaginar. E eu não gostaria de imaginar Emmett sangrando no chão, ou no hospital. Ou Edward sangrando no chão ou no hospital. Liguei para ele, deu caixa postal. Todas as mil vezes. Resolvi mandar torpedos.

_"Para: Edward_

_Pelo amor de Deus, o que é que você vai fazer? Volta para casa agora mesmo! Eu não ligo que você esteja bravo comigo, ou com a Rosalie, ou com o Emmett... Volta para casa!"_

_"Para: Edward_

_Já voltou para casa?"_

_"Para: Edward_

_Seus pais pelo menos sabem que você saiu?"_

_"Para: Edward_

_Não responder as pessoas não é uma coisa educada - e estar bravo não é uma desculpa. Eu estou preocupada, me liga, ou me atende!"_

_"Para: Edward_

_Caramba, eu não quero ter que sair correndo atrás de você no meio da noite, Edward Cullen. Volta para casa agora!"_

Olhei para o relógio e assisti as horas passarem sem notícias de Edward. Eu estava prestes a explodir. Talvez você ache que eu esteja exagerando um pouco, mas você não conhece Edward como eu. Você não sabe do que ele é capaz.

Ouvi um barulho vindo de minha sacada e então um baque surdo no chão. Corri, abrindo a porta para ver se era Edward, mas ele não estava me esperando na sacada, ele estava caído no jardim. Ele tinha caído da minha sacada até o jardim.

- Edward! - gritei.

Ele não respondeu. Corri para dentro do meu quarto, abrindo a porta e descendo as escadas, destrancando a porta da frente e correndo até Edward. Ele estava desacordado, suas roupas sujas e seu rosto machucado. E ele estava fedendo. Muito. Fedendo a álcool. E eu conhecia aquele cheiro por causa de meu primo, Joe, que era um alcoólatra incorrigível.

- Edward? - chamei, dando leves tapas no rosto dele.

- Bella! - ele disse.

- Oi.

Ajudei-o a se levantar e o trouxe para dentro de casa. Ele se sentou no sofá, levantando a cabeça para olhar o teto.

- Seu teto sempre foi azul? - ele perguntou.

- Não, eu acabei de pintar ele. - respondi ironicamente.

- Sério?

- Não! - eu disse um pouco alto demais.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso.

- Você está de pijamas.

- É duas da manhã, o que você esperava?

- Um vestido mais sexy. - ele disse, então riu. - Este é seu problema, Bella. Você é linda demais, mas age como se não fosse.

- Ah, legal. Então me avisa da próxima vez que você for aparecer bêbado na minha casa que eu uso um vestido estilo Rosalie Hale!

Ele fechou a cara, olhando para a parede. Eu sentei do lado dele.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? Eu te mandei cinco mensagens, te liguei umas quinhentas vezes, e você não deu sinal de vida. E agora aparece aqui, nesse estado!

- Pois é... - ele disse numa voz engraçada.

- Olha pra mim. A Alice está sozinha, não está?

Ele assentiu.

- Legal. Você avisou que ia sair?

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, fazendo que não.

- Que ótimo, Edward! Você é muito responsável! Deixar a sua irmã sozinha em casa no meio da noite. Ótimo! - ralhei com ele, levantando.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou.

- Ligar para a Alice? Tentar trazer ela para dormir aqui, com companhia? - respondi ironicamente.

- Ela está dormindo. - ele disse calmamente.

- Ela não consegue dormir se estiver sozinha, Edward! Seus pais saíram! Ela. Está. Sozinha!

- Ah, é.

- Ai, que droga! - eu disse a ele.

- O que foi?

- Fala o que aconteceu antes que eu ligue para ela. Por que você foi atrás do Emmett, por que você está machucado, bêbado e fedendo pior do que um gambá? - exigi.

- Ah... Sei lá. Eu fui terminar com a Rosalie, e ela me disse que estava grávida do Emmett. Aí eu fui atrás dele para tirar satisfações.

- A Rosalie tá grávida? Meu Deus! E você é idiota? Você já sabia que ela te traía!

- Sabia, mas eu não achei que eles chegavam aos "finalmente". Você sabe.

- Edward!

- Ah é. Eu estou bravo com você. Você insinuou que Rosalie e eu brincávamos de farofa, e você sabe que eu estou esperando pelo casamento, assim como meus pais.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe por aquilo. Eu não disse por mal. Foi sem querer.

- Tá. - ele disse, assentindo com a cabeça.

- E _"brincando de farofa"_? Onde foi que você ouviu isso?

- Ah, é que nem aquela música. Furunfa, farunfa, sei lá. Mas farofa é mais bonito.

Ri das palavras dele.

- E aí, aconteceu o quê? - perguntei.

- É... Emmett e eu brigamos, aí depois a gente conversou e ele me levou para um bar perto da casa dele.

Ele olhou para mim e então explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Ele está apaixonado pela Rosalie, consegue acreditar? - ele disse, rindo.

Sorri.

- E você bebeu porque está de coração partido?

- Não. Sim. Um pouco. Senti-me meio destruído. Emmett pagou as bebidas. Tomei tudo o que ele me deu. Quando eu estava saindo do bar, eu peguei meu celular e vi as suas mensagens, então pensei que queria te ver. Aí vim para cá. Escalei até a sua sacada, mas caí. - ele disse rindo.

No fundo do seu sorriso bêbado, eu identifiquei uma pontada de tristeza. Acho que ele gostava de Rosalie, afinal.

**"Oh, I remember you driving into my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry."**

Sentei novamente no sofá e Edward deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Não parei de pensar em Rosalie grávida. O que ela iria fazer agora? O que Emmett iria fazer? Ela ainda estava no ensino médio! Crianças eram pequenos milagres, mas em alguns casos eram apenas consequências ruins.

- Acho que tenho que ir, ou a Alice me mata. - ele disse.

Sorri.

- Também acho.

Afaguei o cabelo dele, cantarolando uma das músicas preferidas dele. Só parei quando o escutei ressonar suavemente.

- Quer saber um segredo? - ele disse de repente.

- Fala.

- Quando eu me casar, eu espero que seja alguém exatamente como você. - ele confessou.

Alguém exatamente como eu, mas não era eu. Nunca seria eu. Nunca seria a Bella. A Bella só servia para afagar seus cabelos, cantarolar suas músicas preferidas e ouvir sobre seus sonhos, ou então para te aguentar quando você chegasse bêbado na casa dela, no meio da noite. A Bella nunca seria aquela a quem você pertenceria. Exceto que você pertencia a ela, e vocês dois seriam perfeitos juntos.

**"I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, I think I know is with me."**

- Edward? - chamei.

- Hã?

- Você nunca pensou em mim? - perguntei timidamente.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos meus. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, e eu a capturei. Edward levantou rapidamente do sofá, caminhando em frente e batendo a cabeça na prateleira de CDs do meu pai. Ele quebrou um vaso de cerâmica da minha mãe. O barulho ecoou por toda a casa. Ouvi passos na escada e soube que meu pai estava chegando.

- Acho melhor eu ir. - Edward concluiu.

- Também acho. Toma banho e vai dormir. Boa noite. - eu disse, empurrando-o porta afora.

Mais algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto enquanto eu arrumava a sala, apanhando os cacos do vaso da mamãe.

- Está tudo bem, querida? - perguntou meu pai.

- Tudo, pai. Eu só esbarrei no vaso da mamãe sem querer.

- Eu podia jurar que ouvi vozes. E esse cheiro de álcool? Você bebeu? - ele perguntou sem emoção na voz.

- Eu...

- O que Edward estava fazendo aqui a essa hora? - ele perguntou mais firme.

- Ele só queria conversar.

- Desde quando ele bebe?

- Desde nunca. Ele só bebeu hoje. - expliquei.

Meu pai assentiu com a cabeça. Ele me ajudou com os cacos do vaso.

- E por que você está tristinha? - ele perguntou, me puxando para o sofá.

- Eu não estou. - eu disse, minha voz falhando.

Meu pai me abraçou e eu me vi chorando como uma criança, nos braços do pai.

- Por que você não diz a ele como se sente? - ele perguntou.

- O senhor sabe? - perguntei.

- Bells, se eu fosse cego e surdo, ainda assim eu saberia.

- É complicado. - respondi.

- É mesmo, ou você é quem complica?

Não respondi. Abaixei minha cabeça, evitando olhar nos olhos do meu pai.

- Querida, eu não sei muito sobre o amor, ou sobre os adolescentes de hoje, ou sobre conselhos, mas eu sei que a vida é muito mais simples do que a gente imagina.

- Às vezes não é.

- E às vezes a única coisa que falta para o nosso final feliz é a coragem de arriscar.

- Correr riscos. - concordei.

- Isso. Sua mãe sempre falou coisas como se arriscar numa carreira, se arriscar com ideias... Ela sempre disse que permanecer seguro, sem se arriscar, é uma perda de tempo na aventura que é a vida.

- E mesmo assim ela virou apenas dona de casa.

- E esse foi o risco que ela tomou.

Olhei para meu pai.

- O quê?

- A sua mãe era uma peça rara quando eu a conheci. Você não acreditaria. Ela era desse tipo de garota que aceitava tudo o que a vida oferecia, sempre ouvia música no último volume, dirigia no limite da velocidade, pulava de penhascos, lutava por causas que ela acreditava... Foi difícil para nós ficarmos juntos. Quando ela engravidou... Ela quis morrer. Mas então ela disse que mudar drasticamente de vida seria o maior risco que ela já tinha tomado.

- E quer saber? - mamãe apareceu na escada. - Eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco.

Ela abriu um sorriso maternal, e eu sorri de volta para ela.

- Isso tudo é sobre o Edward? - ela perguntou.

Meu pai assentiu. Eu corei.

- Eu sou tão óbvia assim?

- Um pouco. Mas tem coisas que os pais sempre sabem. - ela respondeu massageando meus ombros.

Suspirei. Ótimo. Eu sempre achei que todo mundo sabia o que eu sentia por Edward, mas agora eu tinha certeza. Não me lembro de já ter me sentido tão vulnerável e humilhada. Todo mundo sabia o que eu sentia, e todo mundo sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo. E eu acabava sozinha.

- Querida, você quer mesmo passar a sua vida gostando de alguém em segredo e nunca tentando ficar com essa pessoa, só imaginando como seria? - perguntou a minha mãe.

- Eu não sei, mãe. É complicado. Eu sou tímida e...

- Aprenda a aproveitar o que você tem de melhor: chances. Você pode se surpreender. - ela disse enigmática.

Olhando aquela cena eu quase tive vontade de rir. Pais conversando com os filhos sobre namoro no meio da noite, cheios de frases de efeito. Não deveria soar tão estranho, não é? Mas soava. Aquela noite toda estava diferente, desde o começo. Eu usei um vestido no jantar, eu briguei com Edward, Edward apareceu bêbado no meio da noite na minha casa - tirando o fato de que ele estava bêbado, aparecer na minha casa à noite era típico dele -, eu descobri que Rosalie estava grávida, eu chorei por ele na frente dele e agora eu estava conversando abertamente com meus pais sobre um assunto que eu mantinha guardado à sete chaves.

De qualquer forma, as palavras dos meus pais mexeram comigo. Tudo foi como um combustível para mim, como um sinal de que eu deveria participar do show de talentos. Os meus sentimentos por Edward estavam mais fortes ultimamente, e então tudo começou a acontecer de maneiras diferentes, e então eu pensei "Por que não arriscar?". E se eu iria arriscar, eu gostaria de arriscar em grande estilo. E que estilo era melhor do que fazer o que eu mais gostava: cantar? Era isso. Eu iria cantar o que eu tinha escrito para ele sobre nós dois, para toda a escola e, se ele sentisse o mesmo, então eu ganharia o meu final feliz. E se ele não sentisse o mesmo, bom, um ego machucado, um clima um pouco estranho entre nós dois, e apenas isso. O que eu tinha a perder?

Toda a minha coragem voou para longe quando eu o vi na escola no dia seguinte. Ele estava usando óculos escuros, e seu cabelo mais bagunçado do que o normal. Provavelmente porque estava de ressaca. Ele estava tão lindo que era difícil desviar o olhar. Ele parecia uma estrela de cinema caminhando, confiante, contrastando quase ridiculamente com todos os outros alunos desengonçados do Forks High. Bom, talvez os outros alunos não fossem todos desengonçados, mas quando você só tem olhos para um deles, o resto se torna o resto. Se você já esteve completamente apaixonada, já passou noites acordadas pensando nele, noites sonhando com ele, dias sonhando acordada com ele, e tudo o mais envolvendo apenas ele, você sabe do que eu estou falando. Se você nunca se sentiu assim, eu só posso te garantir que é a sensação mais agridoce que existe. É uma sensação maravilhosa, a de estar apaixonada, as borboletas no estômago, as pernas bambas... Tudo parece tão maravilhoso quando você está apaixonada. O problema é quando você não pode ter essa pessoa. Aí tudo se complica. E aí essa se torna numa sensação horrível, de querer algo inalcançável...

- Óculos de sol num ambiente fechado? - eu perguntei quando ele chegou perto de mim.

- Você não vai querer ver como eu estou embaixo destes óculos.

Sorri. Ele abriu um sorriso mínimo para mim.

- Minha cabeça dói tanto que acho que vou desmaiar. - ele declarou.

- Bom, é isso o que você ganha quando bebe sem pensar.

Ele suspirou.

- Me desculpe por ontem à noite. Eu não me lembro de muito, mas acho que eu estava bêbado, você estava brava comigo e depois eu me lembro de lágrimas nos seus olhos.

Ele estava de óculos escuros, e eu estava com a cabeça baixa, mas eu pude sentir os olhos dele em mim.

- Ah, não foi nada. Passou. - eu disse.

- Que droga! Eu não acredito que te fiz chorar! Bella, me perdoa. Eu nem lembro o que eu disse.

- Está tudo bem, Ed. Na verdade fui eu quem me fez chorar, você só... Você só não tem culpa nisso.

- Eu tenho sim. - ele disse, segurando meus ombros. - Me perdoa.

- Está perdoado. - levantei as mãos.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Eu retribuí o abraço. No final do corredor eu vi Emmett e Rosalie se abraçando, e ela estava chorando. De repente eu me senti mal por ela. Ela tinha feito tudo errado, tinha traído Edward e agora estava grávida. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que eu faria no lugar dela.

- Escuta... - eu disse a Edward - Você vai aparecer no show de talentos hoje?

- Aí depende. Você vai participar?

- Alice e eu vamos participar.

- Alice também?

- É. Eu a encontrei conversando com Jasper, perto da lista de inscrições e ele perguntou a ela se ela iria participar, e ela não sabia o que dizer, então eu me intrometi e disse que nós duas estaríamos participando, porque eu sei que era o que ela queria, e eu fiquei com vontade de participar, então anotei nossos nomes. Fim da história.

- Ah, legal. Mal vejo a hora de ver vocês duas. Eu nem sabia que Alice e Jasper conversavam.

Praguejei mentalmente por ter mencionado Alice e Jasper na mesma frase. E não era uma frase que dizia "Alice não gosta de Jasper", era uma frase "Alice e Jasper estavam conversando". E todo mundo sabe que uma frase dessas leva a uma frase "Alice e Jasper se gostam".

- E a Alice faz outra coisa senão conversar com todo mundo? - desconversei.

- Verdade. - ele concordou.

- Vamos indo que a aula de Biologia nos espera, "queridinho".

- Tá bom, "queridinha".

Alice foi direto para minha casa depois da escola. Ela me abraçou e me agradeceu um milhão de vezes por participar do show com ela, mesmo que ela não soubesse fazer nada. Eu toquei a música para ela. Ela percebeu que a música era para Edward.

- Então você vai usar o show de talentos para se declarar para ele? - ela perguntou.

- É, exatamente isso.

- Ai, que lindo! Você canta tão bem e escreveu uma música tão linda, Bells.

- Espero que ele ache o mesmo.

- Ele tem que ser louco para não achar! E, cá entre nós, ele tem que sentir o mesmo por você.

Suspirei e sorri para Alice. Entreguei a ela meu caderno de músicas aberto na página certa.

- Certo, então eu vou apenas tocar e você canta, né Bells?

- É, pode ser. Eu estava pensando mais de a gente cantar um dueto, mas...

- Mas nada. Eu não canto, você canta! E eu sei tocar bem. Agora vamos dar uma passada e depois nós precisamos sair.

- Sair? Para onde?

- Buscar os vestidos do baile!

- Mas eu não...

- Eu escolhi e comprei por você.

- Mas quan...?

- Semana passada.

- Mas eu...?

- Você esqueceu, eu te ajudei, certo.

- E que cor...?

- Azul claro, quase branco, estilo princesa comportada.

- Vestidos... Você sabe que eu...

- É um baile, você vai usar. E vai deixar eu te arrumar. Agora vamos lá, porque estamos ficando sem tempo.

Não discuti com Alice. Eu até me senti aliviada por ela ter comprado meu vestido. Eu não tinha ideia nenhuma do que usar no baile até agora. Agora eu tinha o meu vestido. E eu estava ansiosa. Eu nunca tinha ido a um baile antes.

Nós ensaiamos dez vezes antes de pararmos para buscar os vestidos. Estava dando tudo certo, e eu estava confiante com o show. O que me assustava era Edward. Como ele reagiria? Será que eu arruinaria nossa amizade?

- Não são lindos? - Alice perguntou eufórica segurando os dois vestidos fora das capas na minha frente.

O vestido dela era preto, o modelo era sereia e com certeza ela ficaria linda. O meu vestido era exatamente como ela descreveu. E eu adorei.

- Vamos provar! - ela exclamou mais eufórica ainda.

Puxou-me pelo pulso até os provadores e me empurrou em um, junto com o vestido.

- Seja rápida, ainda temos que fazer o cabelo, as unhas, maquiagem... - ela começou.

- E ensaiar!

- Ah, vai dar tempo! Só prova o vestido e sai aqui para que eu possa ver.

Vesti meu vestido com cuidado. Era simples, não tinha zíper nas costas ou em qualquer outra parte, e eu adorei a forma que ele deu ao meu corpo. E a cor era linda - azul tão claro que era quase branco. Branco era uma cor que ficava bem em mim. Quando eu saí do provador, Alice já estava do lado de fora vestida em seu vestido. Ela estava deslumbrante, parecia mais alta, curvas no tamanho certo.

- Uau. - eu disse.

Ela sorriu dando uma volta.

- Eu adoro este vestido. - ela disse.

Sorri para ela.

- E você... Bella, você nasceu para usar vestidos, honestamente. Se eu tivesse o seu corpo nunca usaria calças jeans, apenas vestidos lindos. Você está incrível. Eu sabia que ficaria. Pode me agradecer pelo meu maravilhoso gosto.

Rolei meus olhos sorrindo para ela e dei uma volta.

- Tá, tirando o vestido agora porque ainda dá tempo de ensaiar um pouquinho antes de termos que ficar prontas para o show.

- Certo. - concordei.

Voltei ao provador, retirando o vestido cuidadosamente e o colocando dentro da capa preta. Alice praticamente me arrastou para fora da loja, agradecendo a vendedora no caminho. Ela dirigiu tão rápido até a minha casa que eu fiquei assustada.

- Sobe, pega o violão, a cifra, aquele salto branco com um laço que eu te dei há dois meses e você nunca usou e vai para a minha casa. Eu vou arrumar tudo no banheiro.

- A gente vai ensaiar lá? Mas o Edward...?

- Ele saiu com os garotos do time, não volta antes das 17h, e agora são 15h45. Quando ele chegar, nós vamos estar cheias de cremes no rosto.

Assenti e acenei para ela quando ela arrancou o carro dirigindo para a garagem de sua casa. Entrei em casa, subi correndo as escadas até meu quarto pegando meu violão, meu caderno de músicas com a cifra e o sapato de salto branco com um laço que Alice havia me dado há dois meses, como ela havia dito. Eu nunca tinha mesmo usado o sapato. Não porque eu não gostasse dele - acredite, eu o adorava - mas porque eu nunca tinha onde usá-lo. Eu não era do tipo de garota que sai muito, e quando eu saio, não são lugares especiais onde você poderia usar salto. No Stars-Blue, por exemplo, usar salto é pedir para cair e quebrar alguma parte do corpo. Corri até a casa dos Cullen, tocando incessantemente a campainha. Alice abriu a porta cheia de bolsas nas mãos.

- Desde quando você toca a campainha? É só entrar, Bella! - ela gritou.

- Tá, tá bom, ótimo. Eu trouxe tudo.

- Legal. Calça os sapatos e fica com eles até eu dizer que você pode tirar.

- Por quê?

- Porque você precisa se acostumar com o salto. Vai, vai, vai, vai...

- Ai, Al, já estou calçando!

E estava mesmo. Mas não fazia diferença nenhuma, eu já estava acostumada com aquele sapato. Eu não era do tipo de garota que saía muito de salto, mas eu era exatamente do tipo de garota que calça um sapato de salto para ficar andando em casa.

- Ensaiar, Al, vamos.

- Certo, claro. Me passa o violão e a cifra.

Entreguei a ela o violão e o caderno aberto na página da música.

- Um, dois, três... - contei.

- Vai!

Ensaiamos mais algumas vezes, antes das 17h, quando Alice decidiu que estava na hora dos cremes. Então ela me arrastou para o seu banheiro e passou muita coisa no meu rosto. Eu nunca achei que aqueles cremes fizessem algum resultado, mas Alice achava, e era melhor apenas concordar com ela.

- Alice! - Edward entrou gritando no quarto.

- O que foi? - Alice apareceu no quarto.

Eu continuei no banheiro, terminando de lavar meu rosto.

- Cadê a Bella? Você viu ela? Ela não está em casa, eu acho. Eu bati bastante na porta e gritei por ela, mas ela não apareceu. Eu acho que...

- Eu estou aqui! - gritei do banheiro.

Então ele entrou no banheiro.

- Ah, ótimo. Achei que você estivesse brava comigo, ou algo assim. - ele disse, e parecia mesmo aliviado.

- Não, eu deveria estar?

- Por causa de ontem à noite...

- Eu parecia brava com você na escola?

- Não, mas nunca se sabe... É... Quer ir ao Stars-Blue comigo? - ele convidou.

- Agora?

- É.

- Estou um pouco ocupada... - eu disse, apontando para meu rosto verde.

- Ah, tá. Lava isso logo, então.

- Ela está se arrumando pro baile, seu grande idiota! - Alice intrometeu-se.

- Baile? Ah é! Verdade, é hoje! E tem o show! Mas só começa às 19h45. - ele disse inocentemente.

- E você acha que ficar bonita é fácil e rápido? - quis saber Alice.

- Para a Bella é. - ele disse de repente.

Eu agradeci a Deus por ainda ter vestígios do creme verde no meu rosto, porque assim nem Edward e nem Alice perceberiam o quanto eu estava corada.

- Obrigada, Ed, mas demora, acredite. - eu disse.

- Ah, Bells, vamos lá! Eu preciso mesmo que você vá ao Stars-Blue comigo agora.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu preciso. Vamos, vai ser rápido, eu prometo.

- Tá bom, deixa só eu...

- Tá bom nada! Edward, nós temos muita coisa para fazer ainda. Se você queria que a Bella fosse ao Stars-Blue com você hoje não teria empurrado ela para o show de talentos, e nem teria saído com os garotos, teria vindo buscar ela mais cedo. Agora sofra as consequências... - disse Alice.

- Alice, maninha querida...

- Fora do meu quarto! Sai! Agora! - ela gritou.

Edward bufou, jogando as mãos no alto.

- Você é uma baixinha muito irritante! Bella, a gente se vê no show, então. Vou estar lá, te assistindo.

- Certo. Amanhã a gente vai no...

- Não, a gente vai hoje, depois do show. - ele disse decidido.

- Mas e o baile?

- Não é tão importante quanto o que eu tenho que te dizer.

- Pode falar agora...

- Não, eu só posso falar no Stars-Blue. Depois do show, certo?

- Certo... - concordei.

- Ah tá que eu estou trabalhando tanto na Bella para ela não ir ao baile. Ela vai ao baile, Edward. Se você quiser rebocá-la do baile depois de uma hora inteira, aí eu permito. Antes disso ela não vai sair. - disse Alice.

- Alice! - Edward gritou.

Então os dois começaram a discutir. Eu pensei em como Edward possivelmente reagiria depois do show, depois de saber o que eu sentia por ele, e de repente ficar uma hora inteira no baile não pareceu ruim. Se Edward reagir tão mal quanto eu penso que ele irá, ir ao Stars-Blue com ele é a última coisa que eu gostaria.

- Para de tirar a Bella de mim! - Edward gritou.

- Para você! Ela também é minha amiga! - rebateu Alice.

- É mais minha do que sua!

- Não, é mais minha do que sua! Somos garotas!

- E nós somos de sexos diferentes, exatamente como Deus diz que deveria ser!

- Estamos falando de amizade, não de namoricos!

- Eu sei! E você só está manipulando a Bella para que ela nunca saia comigo!

- Mentira! Se você quer tanto a Bella só para você, então talvez você devesse se casar com ela! - Alice disse, me deixando alarmada.

- Talvez eu case! - Edward gritou mais alto.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

- Vai embora do meu quarto agora!

Edward saiu pisando duro e Alice virou para mim com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Você está louca? - eu perguntei. - Você acabou de brigar com o Edward.

- Ah, é. Irmãos fazem isso. É a única coisa legal de ter um irmão, poder brigar com ele.

- É, você está louca.

- Vai, lava logo o resto do creme e fica quietinha. O show vai ser um sucesso. Ele gosta de você.

Ignorei o que Alice disse por que não queria perguntar como ela tinha tanta certeza. Eu quis acreditar que era verdade. Lavei o creme do meu rosto. Alice fez nela a mesma coisa que fez em mim. Eu retiro o que disse sobre os cremes. Minha pele estava tão macia e limpa.

Eu não sei em que ponto eu comecei a gostar daquela situação, mas eu gostei. Depois que eu tomei banho e vesti minha roupa íntima, Alice estava me esperando com um roupão. Eu o vesti e sentei em uma cadeira confortável demais enquanto ela me maquiava e arrumava o meu cabelo. Algum tempo depois eu estava quase pronta, só precisava calcar meus sapatos e vestir meu vestido. Mas Alice ainda não estava pronta. Eu arrumei o quarto enquanto ela terminava a própria maquiagem e arrumava o próprio cabelo.

- Alice... Já é 19h, nós deveríamos estar lá para a passagem de som.

- Certo, vamos nos vestir.

Vesti meu vestido com cuidado extremo para não bagunçar meu cabelo. Calcei os sapatos novamente. Alice se vestiu muito mais rápido. Ela já estava segurando o violão e o caderno e me chamando para o carro. Ela dirigiu tão rápido que chegamos na escola em menos de cinco minutos - não que levasse muito tempo para chegar a Forks High, a cidade era do tamanho de um ovo.

- Bella! Que ótimo que você chegou. Você vai cantar, não é mesmo? - perguntou Eric, o responsável pelo show de talentos.

- Isso. - confirmei.

- Legal. Você é a única que vai cantar. Pode ir para o palco com a Alice e passar a música para ver como fica.

Assenti e puxei Alice para o palco. Demos uma rápida passada na música. Eu não me senti confortável para cantar a letra, então eu acompanhei a melodia com "yeah yeah, la la la". Patético, eu sei. Eric disse que o som estava bom e que ele tinha gostado da minha voz, e então chamou os outros alunos para testarem as apresentações. Uma coisa incrível aconteceu no meio tempo das apresentações. Jacob Black e sua banda pediram para tocar comigo. Jacob disse que eles não tinham uma vocalista, e eles adoraram a minha voz, e a minha música de yeahs e las. Eu disse que era muito encima da hora, e que talvez não desse certo, mas ele garantiu que daria certo. Então ele foi falar com Eric.

- Você é a última apresentação, porque assim dá tempo para ensaiar nos fundos do auditório. E ele também disse que acabaram os ensaios e ainda faltam 25 minutos para os portões serem abertos. Ele disse que podemos dar uma passada no som de novo. - Jacob explicou.

- Que ótimo! - exclamei.

Os garotos posicionaram os instrumentos no palco e Alice caminhou comigo até a frente.

- Vamos lá, a letra certa dessa vez. - ela disse.

Assenti. Ela deu a contagem do tempo e então começou a tocar. Os outros instrumentos entraram no tempo certo. Eu cantei a letra correta. E tudo ficou quase bom. Tivemos que ensaiar mais três vezes antes que Jacob e Alice dissessem que estava tudo certo. Eric nos expulsou do palco e nós corremos para os fundos do auditório. Ensaiamos mais algumas vezes antes de voltarmos para os bastidores do show. Os garotos me parabenizaram pela música e, todos juntos, disseram que nós íamos conseguir.

Dando uma espiada pela cortina eu vi Edward sentado na primeira fileira assistindo às apresentações atenciosamente. E a plateia estava lotada, não tinha mais nenhuma cadeira livre.

- Al, eu não vou conseguir. - eu disse, sentindo meu coração querendo sair pela minha garganta.

- É claro que você vai. Você está linda, canta muito bem, tem uma música ótima e eu vou estar lá com você. Os garotos também vão. Respira fundo. Vem cá.

Ela me abraçou por muito tempo. Eu me senti mais calma. Assisti a apresentação de alguns dos outros participantes. A dança vulgar de Jessica Stanley e seu grupo, a melodia suave do piano de Jasper - e ouvi Alice se derretendo -, a representação perfeita da última cena de Romeu e Julieta feita por Ângela e Ben. Eu permaneci calma por todo esse tempo, até o momento em que Eric anunciou meu nome.

- E agora a última apresentação da noite. Senhoras e senhores, por favor, recebam Isabella Swan!

A plateia aplaudiu meu nome, exatamente como tinha feito com todos os outros alunos. Os garotos se posicionaram em seus instrumentos e Alice estava ao meu lado com o violão. Edward olhou diretamente para mim e sorriu.

"Você está linda", ele disse. Eu precisei ler seus lábios. Sorri para ele, sentindo meu coração em minha garganta outra vez.

- Respira fundo, você consegue. - sussurrou Alice ao meu lado.

- Boa noite pessoal. - eu disse.

- Boa noite. - a plateia toda devolveu.

- Eu gostaria de apresentar meus colegas que estão aqui me ajudando esta noite. Jacob, Embry, Quil e Alice, pessoal, palmas, por favor!

A plateia aplaudiu ruidosamente. Alice sorriu e os garotos gritaram, comemorando e agradecendo as palmas.

- Eu escrevi essa música para uma pessoa muito especial que está aqui hoje. Vamos torcer para que ele receba a mensagem.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos quando a melodia do violão começou a ecoar por todo o auditório. Abri os olhos no exato momento de cantar e olhei nos olhos de Edward.

**- You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, 'cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do.**

Eu estava bastante presa na primeira estrofe, mas depois resolvi deixar a música me levar. Dividi o microfone com Alice durante o refrão e passeei por todo o palco. Até mesmo me sentei no palco cantando a segunda estrofe.

**- Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be: laughing on a park bench thinking to myself "Hey isn't this easy?"**

Representei as roupas, fiz caras e bocas passeando por todo o palco e a plateia toda levantou e pulou comigo durante o segundo refrão. Fiquei ao lado de Jacob, tocando uma guitarra imaginária durante o solo dele. Fechei os olhos e me entreguei completamente durante a ponte da música.

**- Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry! I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me.**

Desci do palco me sentindo completamente diferente e energizada cantando calmamente a primeira parte do último refrão.

**- Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? ****You belong with me...**

Acompanhando a melodia, toda a plateia voltou a pular e aqueles que já tinham decorado a letra chiclete cantaram junto comigo.

**- STANDING BY WAITING AT YOUR BACK DOOR, ALL THIS TIME HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW BABY? YOU BELONG WITH ME. YOU BELONG WITH ME!**

Passei por Edward cantando o verso "You Belong With Me" e subi no palco novamente.

**- You belong with me! Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? ****You belong with me.**

A música acabou. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido. Todos aplaudiram e gritaram, alguns assobiaram. Jacob, Embry e Quil me abraçaram.

- Uau! - eles disseram.

Alice se juntou ao abraço.

- Você foi incrível! Nem parecia você!

Sorri para eles. Arrisquei olhar para a plateia que ainda estava aplaudindo. Edward tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, e estava olhando para mim. Não atrevi olhar para ele por mais tempo. Nos curvamos, agradecendo à plateia e voltamos para a cochia do auditório.

- Nossa! Você é uma verdadeira estrela! - disse Jacob. - Foi incrível, incrível! Você levou todos à loucura, cantando e pulando com você!

- Você dominou todo o palco. - elogiou Quil.

- Obrigada, gente. - eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu estou tão emocionada. Olha, ainda estou tremendo.

Eles me abraçaram. Eric estava lá fora encerrando o show e dispensando todos para o ginásio, onde o baile aconteceria. Alice segurou forte e sorridente a minha mãe enquanto nos dirigíamos também para o ginásio. Algumas pessoas ainda aplaudiram quando entramos no ginásio, e o restante acabou aplaudindo também. Eu recebi abraços, parabéns e "você é incrível" de várias pessoas. Eu me senti nas nuvens, como a cena perfeita de um filme, como tudo o que eu tinha imaginado. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa para o meu final feliz.

Olhei para todos os lados, procurando por Edward, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Talvez ele tivesse ido embora. Talvez ele tivesse reagido mal, do jeito que eu achei que ele fosse reagir. O final do meu filme era triste, no final das contas.

- Toma, Bella, seu celular está vibrando. Está incomodando a minha bolsa. - disse Alice, entregando-me meu celular.

Peguei o celular e olhei o visor. "Uma nova mensagem de: Edward". Cliquei para abrir a mensagem.

"_De: Edward_

_Eu estou no Stars-Blue esperando por você. Fuja da Alice e venha me encontrar. Preciso falar com você. Vou estar perto do PAC-Man._"

_Precisa falar comigo? _Já estou até vendo. "Olha, Bella, não me leve a mal, mas é melhor sermos apenas amigos...". Seria exatamente isso. E ainda tinha que ser perto do PAC-Man. A máquina do Pac-Man não funcionava há mais de sete meses, e os funcionários do Stars-Blue insistiam que ela não seria consertada tão cedo. E a máquina estava em um lugar escuro e quase não visitado da parte do fliperama, apenas para você ter uma ideia. Ele iria dizer que não podíamos mais ser amigos, porque eu havia estragado toda a nossa amizade. Talvez ele tenha imaginado que um lugar vazio, escuro e particular fosse melhor para me dizer isso, porque eu provavelmente iria chorar. E o Stars-Blue, onde passamos quase todos os nossos doze anos de amizade, era o lugar mais doce que ele havia encontrado para me dizer isso.

Entrei no Stars-Blue, caminhando cuidadosamente, assustada. Gus acenou e sorriu para mim, eu retribuí e mandei um beijinho para ele. Ele apontou para a porta que levava até a parte do fliperama. Eu respirei fundo e empurrei a porta, entrando na parte do fliperama. Estava escuro. Tudo estava escuro.

- Edward? - chamei em meio a escuridão.

Algumas luzes foram acesas, iluminando quase precariamente o lugar. A mesa, no centro do fliperama, estava coberta de balões e flores até o chão. Caminhei até a mesa, notando um bilhete encima de todas as flores. Meu nome estava escrito com uma letra que eu conhecia tão bem quanto conhecia a minha.

_**"Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?"**_

Era um verso da minha música. O que Edward queria dizer com isso? Será que...?

- "_A senhorita é demasiado generosa para brincar comigo. Se seus sentimentos ainda forem os mesmos que me revelou em abril, diga-me agora mesmo. Os meus afetos e desejos não mudaram, mas uma palavra sua me silenciará para sempre a este respeito_". - disse Edward atrás de mim, interrompendo minhas divagações.

Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto ao ouvi-lo citar o Sr. Darcy. Virei para olhá-lo.

- O quê? - eu perguntei sorridente.

- Estou citando seu livro preferido para você. Claro que, no nosso caso, é _música_ e não _abril_, mas o resto é o mesmo.

- Não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso. - disse eu, sinceramente.

- _"Tenho lutado em vão. Não adianta. Meus sentimentos não serão reprimidos. Precisa me permitir dizer-lhe com que intensidade eu a admiro e a amo." _ - ele disse, outra vez citando o Sr. Darcy.

- Se você pudesse parar de citar meu livro preferido, talvez eu achasse que você está tentando dizer alguma coisa série, e não apenas caçoando de mim.

- Eu te amo. Eu não sei quando comecei a me sentir assim, eu só acordei um dia, e você era tudo para mim. Mas tudo parecia dar errado, então eu achei que precisava de Rosalie, mas eu não precisava, porque você estava lá o tempo todo. E eu gostaria de ter tido a chance de ter me declarado para você antes que você pudesse cantar aquela música, que eu tenho certeza que foi para mim. Mas você não queria vir até aqui comigo e... O Gus me ajudou com tudo.

- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Ele não disse mais nada, tampouco eu. Ele estava olhando para o chão e eu fiquei olhando ao redor, para os balões, as flores.

- Legal. – eu disse.

- Bella você quer, por favor, me dizer se sente o mesmo, e aceitar ser a minha namorada? Porque eu juro que não aguento mais de "legal" e "ótimo".

- É claro que eu aceito, Edward. Se você não entendeu nada com a música então eu digo agora: eu te amo. Desde sempre.

Edward chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão para pegar na minha. Nós estávamos, finalmente, juntos. Sob as luzes brilhantes dos jogos de fliperama do nosso lugar preferido, onde tínhamos passado tanto tempo nos últimos doze anos. Sorrindo um para o outro em admiração, sem entender muito o que aconteceria daqui para a frente. O olhar de Edward deslizou por todo o meu rosto, parando em meus lábios.

- Eu só quero tentar uma coisa... – ele disse tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

Você vai ter que me perdoar agora por ter roubado a narração de Bella. Veja bem, ela estava prestes a ser beijada, e você queria que ela continuasse narrando? Ele se aproximou dela, os olhos focados em seus lábios até que eles estavam tão perto que não conseguia mais enxergá-los. Os olhos de Bella se fecharam, e de repente seu mundo todo era definido por Edward Cullen. Seus braços ao seu redor, seu perfume encheu o seu nariz, seu batimento cardíaco encheu seus ouvidos. Não havia nenhuma palavra mais. Havia apenas o beijo. E este era o primeiro beijo dos dois, que marcava um novo começo. E era o beijo que ela se lembraria meses mais tarde, provando o vestido do baile de formatura com Alice, que estava namorando Jasper, e com Rosalie, que para surpresa de todos, estava noiva de Emmett e era a melhor amiga das garotas. Ela lembraria deste beijo quando Edward foi para uma universidade diferente da dela, e então seu coração se partiu, e ela achou que tudo tinha acabado. Ela lembraria deste beijo quando voltou para casa no Natal e o encontrou outra vez, com o mesmo amor em seus olhos, e então eles prometeram nunca mais terminar. Ela lembraria deste beijo durante a sua formatura de faculdade, quando ele ficou de joelhos e pediu para amá-la pelo resto de suas vidas. Ela lembraria deste beijo quando o viu esperando por ela no final do corredor da igreja, e ela estava agarrada ao braço de Charlie, ansiosa. Ela lembraria deste beijo quando o viu segurando sua primeira filha, pela primeira vez. Ela se lembraria deste beijo todas as vezes que ele dissesse que a amava, e todas as vezes que ela dissesse que o amava de volta. Ela se lembraria deste beijo para sempre.

**FIM**

**N.A.2: **Eu não coloquei a tradução da música porque eu acho desnecessário, principalmente porque YBWM é uma música que 90% das pessoas por aqui devem conhecer. Para as que não conhecem os sites de letras e traduções de música serão muito felizes em ajudar. Segundo, também não coloquei o link da música. Primeiro porque, além de que a maioria deve conhecer a música, a versão que eu imaginei não foi exatamente a versão original, nem as versões que a Taylor Swift toca nos shows e nem as acústicas. Eu vou deixar aqui, apenas de enfeite, algumas versões e dois covers que eu acho divertidos. Cada uma escolhe o que preferir.

/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw

/watch?v=V0q56ckoD8E

/watch?v=ANPk-mRtpLc

/watch?v=QcLyDphyVbM

/watch?v=S9PCQ8RRFwU

Bom, estas estão boas, eu acho. Mais do que isso seria só repetição. Um beijo. Até a próxima!


End file.
